Beyond Time's Gate
by Manta-Rae
Summary: Kaoru hesitated...confused by the drawn blade, alarmed with the carnage, stricken by his golden gaze. *AU with hints of manga-verse*
1. Fateful meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, characters, manga, anime, or related work.

*Warnings: veers sharply into AU-verse (timeline: post-Shishio/pre-Enishi) then plunges off a steep incline into drunken shenanigans then crashes into a scene involving blood/death...oh, also slight mentions of cursing.

Chapter One: Fateful meeting

* * *

Coming back from teaching, Kaoru confidently strolled through the deepening twilight, treading a familiar path. Passing through the city's center with taverns and bars already in full swing, a myriad of boisterous drunken voices rising with anger or laughter. Suddenly a human missile crashes in front of her, a jug drenching her with sake, blue eyes blink in startled surprise.

"Ah, sorry Jou-chan, didn't see ya there," Sano poked his head out the bar's door.

Kaoru helps the intoxicated man upright, scolding the streetfighter, "what are you doing, Rooster?"

A careless shrug in reply, "working to earn some cash. The old man there ain't got none, so he's got to go."

Futilely shaking sake from her sleeves, the kenjustsu teacher grimaces, "well, next time check before you launch someone into the street."

"Yeah, yeah," Sano waved a bandaged hand dismissively.

She glanced at the drunk meandering away.

"Don't worry so much," the streetfighter scoffed, "the old man will either pass out or wander into another bar soon enough. You're probably wanting a bath after that sake-shower, so head on home."

With another glance at the inebriated man, who seemed to be happily singing to himself, she sighed, "yeah, you're right," bidding her friend goodnight, Kaoru resumed her journey homeward.

Wandering aimlessly, Geezer sang to the rising moon, "one is left, the other right, the path will change tonight. Find your place, challenge fate or be trapped forever beyond time's gate."

Crossing the river, a gentle layer of mist rose to swirl around her feet. Stepping from the bridge to the path, Kaoru's foot twisted slightly, and she stumbled forward, muttering curses as she regained her balance. Then she froze, stunned at the bright red color splashed so liberally, blue eyes rise to see a familiar figure, Kaoru hesitated...confused by the drawn blade, alarmed with the carnage, stricken by his golden gaze.

Alert to the faint footsteps scuffing the ground behind him, his hand clenched the sword hilt convulsively. He hated killing unarmed opponents, 'I can't let anyone know of the Battosai's existence…'

He glanced over his shoulder at the unwanted presence...surprised when she said that name, __his name__, perplexed when her hand hesitantly reached toward him, he warily asks, "how do you know me?"

* * *

Bit of a mystery/cliffhanger to get you hooked (mwahahah). Let me know what you think with a review (anon reviews welcome!) or just hit that *Fave*/*Follow* to give me a morale boost! There is a quote/scene taken from the manga (chapter 167) so full props and copyrights, trademarks and anything else legal-ish belong to the rightful owners and not me.

~MantaRae


	2. Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: still don't own or claim ownership of characters, manga, anime, or anything resembling Rurouni Kenshin.

*warnings: still AU, slight inebriation, blood, dead bodies, and a violent-prone Tanuki

Chapter Two: Familiar stranger

* * *

Tomoe treads her chosen path, fearless, courageous, tipsy. A murmuring river, a bridge floating in mist, she staggers with unsteady feet. Ahead a lantern beckons, guiding her wobbling steps onward. Blinking blearily, she pauses, wondering at the bright-haired man's gentle gaze.

He steps forward then falters, drawing back again.

Recalling her purpose, she takes a fortifying breath, "I wanted to thank you for protecting me."

"This one is unworthy of your gratitude, Tomoe-sama," a small, sad smile, he bows.

"But please be careful," she cautions, "or you might be hurt."

"You shouldn't worry about sessha," a shadow of sorrow, "but instead rest peacefully."

'Such a strange man…' Her vision blurred, dimming as she fell into unconsciousness.

Moving instinctively, he caught the _very real_ woman in his arms. Wide-eyed he can only stare at her familiar features. _Impossible_ stated his disbelieving mind, _improbable_ shouted his reasoning, _incredible_ sighed his heart.

"Geez, isn't Busu back yet? I'm wanna eat already!" Yahiko emerged from the dojo, "Kenshin?!" rushing over, "what happened? Is Kaoru alright?"

He could only shake his head, mute with heartbreaking agony.

"Wait, that's not Kaoru," curiously peering at the woman, asking, "who is she? Do you know her?"

Kenshin shuddered out a choked sob.

"Uh…right," Yahiko scurried away, "I'll get Megumi."

* * *

The blade, the blood, the bodies…

"Kenshin?" Kaoru reached toward him, begging, pleading.

He is edgy, suspicious, "How do you know me?"

The coppery tang, the stench of death, the unmoving forms…

She begins to panic, "I don't understand."

"We've never met," guarded, vigilant, "who are you?"

"It's me, Kaoru!" anxious, desperate, "don't you remember?"

"I don't know you," he states, abruptly turning away, leaving her behind, alone in the dark…

"Baka!" angry, hurt, she stomps after him, shinai at the ready, "do I have to knock some sense into you?"

A warning shoots up his spine at the seething, violent intent and he hurries back to the inn, wrenching open the door, calling out, "I'm back…"

"Oh, Himura-san, you've returned late tonight," the innkeeper says in greeting.

Kaoru looms out of the dark, her sinister smile promising pain, "Kenshin~"

"Himura, what are you doing?" the older woman scolds, "let your guest in already."

Kenshin rushed inside with a demon hot on his heels.

"Welcome, Honored Guest," Kaoru freezes at the elder's sharp gaze, a silent admonition.

"You're pretty enough though you reek of saké," Granny states bluntly, "this isn't a teahouse, understand?"

"Hai!" blushing at the implication.

The matron tsked, declaring, "still it's good to see a young couple, so I don't mind this time."

"Er…yes, thank you," she bows, flustered.

Granny waves dismissively and they enter the main hall of the inn, Kaoru stubbornly dogging Kenshin's steps, the elder calling out after them, "I'll bring some water and a change of clothes, eh?"

"Yes," Kenshin replies absently.

After a short trek, he enters his room and begins to bustle around. Faced with a multitude of unknowns, Kaoru fidgets, suddenly uneasy, "Kenshin?"

"Don't say my name so casually," he turns to her, demanding, "use a proper address at least."

* * *

Manga featured: a couple of scenes and quotes borrowed from chapters 167 & 168 this time.

AN: So, now you have a swap of sorts. Kenshin's surprised that Tomoe is not a ghost. Will Kaoru pummel the poor unsuspecting Battosai? I shall leave you in suspense until next time *cackle* ~MantaRae


	3. Strangely Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki does. The End.

*Warnings: AU-ish, time/POV changes, passed-out-drunk-Tomoe.

Chapter Three: Strangely familiar

* * *

_"Wait, that's not Kaoru," Yahiko curiously peered at the unknown woman, asking, "who is she? Do you know her?"_

_Kenshin shuddered out a choked sob._

_"Uh…right," Yahiko scurried away, "I'll get Megumi."_

"More trouble?" the doctor asked, cool, calm, professional.

"Yeah, there's this lady, I think she might be hurt or something," Yahiko gestured urgently.

"Right, let's go," the duo headed back towards the dojo.

* * *

_After a short trek, he enters his room and begins to bustle around. Faced with a multitude of unknowns, Kaoru fidgets, suddenly uneasy, "Kenshin?"_

_"Don't say my name so casually," he turns to her, demanding, "use a proper address at least."_

"But 'rurouni' and 'sessha' -"

"That's even more informal!" he interrupts angrily, "everyone will get the wrong impression!"

"Then how about 'Idiot'?!" Kaoru shouts, declaring stubbornly, "I refuse to call you 'Battosai'!"

The hitokiri snarls, dark and dangerous, looming over the woman, "how do you know _that_ name?"

Unfazed, she reaches for his face, "Kenshin...your scar..."

Startled, he freezes as Kaoru gently touches his marked cheek.

* * *

The duo arrived at the Kamiya dojo to find the unknown woman tucked into an extra futon while the swordsman sat nearby, edgy and anxious.

Kneeling by her patient, Megumi began checking vitals, "who is she, Sir Ken?"

"Tomoe-sama," Kenshin says quietly, remembering pain and grief, "my wife."

"Wife?! Yahiko yelps in surprise.

Shocked, Megumi turns to stare at the rurouni, "does Kaoru know?"

"No," Kenshin replies quickly, curt, blunt.

"...I see," the doctor resumes her examination, "where is the Tanuki-girl anyway?"

"Kaoru isn't home yet," Yahiko mutters, "it's getting pretty late too."

Kenshin stands, preparing to depart, "please stay here and care for Tomoe-sama."

While Megumi merely waved him away, Yahiko trailed him to the gate, worry and dread growing in the boy's heart. A hand rested on the younger man's shoulder, rough with callouses, gentle and encouraging.

"Yahiko," a promise, a vow, "this one will find Miss Kaoru."

* * *

"There's only...one?" tracing the single, stark wound, Kaoru studies the strangely familiar face_,_ _'...he's y__ounger?' _

A knock at the door, Kenshin flinches away from her touch.

"Himura-san," Granny called from the doorway, holding a pitcher and bundle of clothing, "I brought these for you."

"Thank you, Okami-san," he took the offered items, avoiding the sharp knowing eyes of the elder.

"Young lady, I'll get you a proper kimono but you should get cleaned up first," the innkeeper beckons, "come, I'll show you to the bathhouse."

"Yes, of course..." Kaoru murmurs, turning away from him, withdrawn, dejected.

"Kaoru," he calls out abruptly, her gaze snaps back to him, Kenshin continues, hesitantly, "come back...after you're done..."

Her smiles blossoms, "alright."

* * *

AN: I hope you're enjoying this crazy little adventure story. No quotes this time. Thanks to everyone that has followed, faved and/or reviewed, I appreciate your support! ~MantaRae


	4. Impossible possibilities

Disclaimer: *happily presents legal-type jargon denying ownership*

Warnings: *happily presents an alternative universe* mentions of cursing, sleeping-it-off-Tomoe

Chapter Four: Impossible possibilities.

* * *

The katana and wakizashi…

_Unexpected._

The solitary scar...

_Unbelievable. _

Somehow…younger…

_Incredible._

In the bathhouse, Kaoru contemplated an impossible possibility.

_Kenshin…was someone she did not know._

* * *

_ Yahiko trailed him to the gate, worry and dread growing in the boy's heart. A hand rested on the younger man's shoulder, rough with callouses, gentle and encouraging._

"_Yahiko," a promise, a vow, "this one will find Miss Kaoru."_

Kenshin raced into the dark, following the faint traces of Tomoe's purposeful wandering. Crossing an ordinary bridge, finding Kaoru's confident, bold strides. Pausing, he contemplates an impossible possibility.

_Suspicion. _

The rurouni leaps away, seeking an explanation for an unbelievable situation. Before long he spies a familiar figure and calls out in greeting, landing near the lounging brawler.

"Hey, Kenshin, what's up?" Sanosuke waves in greeting.

"Sessha is looking for Miss Kaoru."

"Huh?" Sano sits up, surprised, concerned, "you mean she's not back yet?"

"Not yet," Kenshin answers, worried, "this one came to find her."

"I thought she'd head home," the streetfighter muses, "after all that saké."

"Oro?" startled, alarmed.

"Well, I was working tonight," a thumb points at the nearby bar, "ya know, to earn some money. Anyways, when I threw out a drunk, he accidentally spilled an entire jug of saké on Jou-chan."

"Where is this man now?"

"I'm not sure," Sano gestures down the street, "but he went that way."

Kenshin studied the well-worn path, assessing, deciphering.

_Uncertainty._

Knuckles crack reflexively, "more trouble?"

_Foreboding._

"Sessha," a murmur, "thinks so."

* * *

Kaoru was mildly surprised to find Kenshin sound asleep, propped against the furthest wall.

'Idiot,' fond, exasperated, the shihondai slips away to find Granny.

"You need a room?" Okami-san asks, curious.

"Yes, please," she smiles, pleasant, polite.

"There are no rooms available," the innkeeper states.

"But where will I stay?"

"Silly girl," Granny shoos her away, "with your man, of course."

Mortified, Kaoru returns to his quarters. The room was ordinary, normal, _mostly empty_…exhaustion tugged, sleep beckoned. Realizing that options were limited, with a fortifying breath, she steels her resolve.

* * *

The streetfighter groans, muttering indistinct curses at various deities.

"Tell me about that 'drunk,'" Kenshin insists.

"Well," the brawler considers, "he was old," a shrug, "but nothing out of the ordinary. Just some geezer with no money."

After several hours of searching turned up no leads, the pair reluctantly return to the dojo.

Yahiko hovers, anxious, hopeful. Sanosuke loiters, restless, troubled.

Kenshin peers in at the unexpected guest, "how is she?"

Calm, professional, Megumi reveals the prognosis, "very drunk."

"Oro?"

"Sir Ken," a calculating, piercing gaze, "tell me about your wife."

* * *

A/N: Yep, I love me some cliffhangers, how'd you guess? No quotes or scenes borrowed, manga or anime-wise. Shout out to my awesome reviewers as well as follows/faves, y'all rock! On another note: regarding updates, unfortunately, I have a chronic condition known as REAL LIFE-itis. It's quite severe and possibly contagious. There is no cure for REAL LIFE-itis. I am doomed to toil in obscurity, pay taxes and report for jury duty. T~T Enjoy being young while you still can...*shouts randomly* curse you Adulthood! ~MantaRae


	5. Two words: Secret Headquarters

Disclaimer: this lovely disclaimer has a sprinkling of manga owner/author references: MantaRae doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki Nobuhiro does.

Warnings: this lovely AU has a sprinkling of manga/anime references, scene-transitions, physical violence, innuendo, more physical violence and a slight possibility of sarcastic-Kaoru.

Chapter Five: Two words: __Secret Headquarters__

* * *

__Mortified, Kaoru returns to his quarters. The room was ordinary, normal, mostly empty...exhaustion tugged, sleep beckoned. Realizing that options were limited, with a fortifying breath, she steels her resolve.__

Kaoru is an early riser, albeit somewhat slow to wake. Stirring, stretching, sitting up, sleepily calling, "Kenshin~, is breakfast ready?"

He is abruptly awake.

A yawn, she plops back down, mumbling, "okay then, five more minutes."

Not a moment later Kaoru shots bolt upright startling Kenshin.

"Idiot!" she whispers furiously to herself, "five more minutes?!"

A brow arches at her antics.

Blue eyes swing to him, "erm…"

He smirks, "I'm sure breakfast is ready."

Kaoru blushes, "of course."

"I will be in the main hall," Kenshin stands, "you are welcome to join me there."

She nods and he exits, closing the door.

* * *

Entering the main hall, Kenshin was bombarded by raucous laughter and loud conversation.

"Oh man! Did you hear, there's supposed to be a real beauty staying here?" "Really? Is she rich? Single?" "Hey, where's my money?" "I'll pay you back, don't worry."

Spotting a familiar face, he asks, "I'izuka-san, why is everyone here? Shouldn't you be focused on Katsura-san's safety?"

I'izuka merely points, directing his attention to the clan leader sitting nearby.

Katsura smiles at the red-head, "Himura-san, it's been a while."

"Ah, yes," he sweatdrops, __'so laid-back__,' "can we speak privately?"

"That's fine," Katsura leads the way to a secluded garden.

* * *

Determined to get information, she was going directly to the source: the innkeeper. However, when Kaoru entered the main hall, she is immediately surrounded by a retinue of swordsmen.

"An older woman!" "She's cute!"

"You bunch, this is Himura's woman so mind your manners," chiding the gaggle, Okami-san bustled her away from the horde, "come along, dearie."

Kaoru sputters, "His woman?"

"Of course," the matron declares, chuckling, "it's so obvious."

Shaking her head, Kaoru forges toward her original goal, "Okami-san, I've heard the year just changed."

"Of course not," Granny __tsks__ in reprimand, "it's only the sixth month of the Genji* era."

__The past…a time of swords and shadows__… An era where success was never guaranteed and failure meant a certain, fatal result.

* * *

"So it's true?" Katsura grimaced.

"Yes, I was ambushed by a shogunate assassin. Not only that, I was called 'Battosai' last night," Kenshin grimaces, "there is a traitor in our midst."

"It certainly seems that information is being leaked out," the clan leader folds his arms, contemplating, "yesterday, Furudaka was captured by the Shinsengumi."

"Then tonight's meeting…"

"I'll be going," he waved away the hitokiri's concern, "it's fine since no one else knows. You're the one that needs to be careful," Katsura grinned, teasing, "affairs of the heart can change a man."

Kenshin scowled, "it's nothing like that."

"It's not that big of a deal. After all, I have Ikumatsu," waving nonchalantly, Katsura headed out.

Reentering the main hall, Kenshin hears Okami-san's reprimand, "You bunch, this is Himura's woman so mind your manners."

"His woman?" he turns, trying to spot Kaoru…

"WHAT?!" the group turns to gape at the young hitokiri. Kenshin glowered in response.

"Himura, she's too good for you!" "You lucky bastard!" "Does she have a sister?"

I'izuka sidled up, smugly insinuating, "So, how was she?"

A blaze of gold, his aura dark with warning, everyone backed off instantly.

"Damn! Teasing him is like taking your life in your hands." "Geez, I almost forgot he's Battosai."

Irritated, Kenshin enters the hallway, his gaze drawn to elegant white sleeves, a purple sash… __'a ghost?'__

Impulsively, he reaches for her, an overwhelming longing to ensure she was alive and breathing, needing to hear her voice...

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Kaoru asks, her eyes bright and vibrant.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Kenshin blurts out, "dressed in those feminine clothes."

Dark spots danced in his vision as Kaoru stomps away.

* * *

With only one spot not stuffed to the gills with samurai, Kaoru had returned to Kenshin's room. He finds her staring out the window, deep in thought.

"You are quite the risk-taker," Kenshin states, drawing her attention.

"Um…" confused, Kaoru blinks at him, "because I hit you with a shinai?"

"No, last night," he clarified, asking, "you followed me, why?"

"You let me follow you, why?" she counters.

'__You called out to me…you reached for me…'__ He shook off the memory, asking instead, "what do you think would have happened to a woman alone in Kyoto at night? Aren't you concerned about your own safety?"

"I can take care of myself," she replies, confident, assured.

"You seem to have some martial arts training," Kenshin acknowledged, "what style do you practice?"

"My father's."

"Then you are the daughter of a samurai?"

"If that makes you feel better," her blue eyes shimmered with laughter.

He scowled, she was frustratingly vague and brutally honest, "he must miss you. You should tell him where you are."

"Sure, I just need two words," she leans in, whispering dramatically, "__secret headquarters__."

"You don't think your father is worried about you?" He deflects.

"My father trained me to take care of myself," Kaoru reiterates.

"He trained you to wander alone in a dark alley, dressed like a man?"

"Of course. Father also taught me to fight in a kimono," she reassures him, "so I could be proper and ladylike while pummeling idiots."

"Proper and ladylike," Kenshin shakes his head, "doesn't really suit you."

'Well, that was a rather solid right hook that might have actually rearranged several molars,' he thinks, rubbing an aching jaw.

Kaoru glares defiantly, speaking volumes with a single look: __say one more idiotic thing, I dare you__.

* * *

Manga chapters: 212, 168, 1, 3. Several quotes used from the manga. Situations from both anime and manga. I don't own either of these things related to the red-headed wanderer. On a personal note, I think Kaoru has great potential for sarcasm, for example: she cooks for Enishi in order to escape then thinks "I'm too nice" (quote from chapter 215). Thanks to readers, reviews, and everyone who favorites and follows. Much love ~MantaRae

*the sixth month of the Genji era is July of 1864.


	6. A bitter pill

Disclaimer: this is a chapter in which the fic-author manipulates the situation for her own amusement and denies ownership of the Kenshin-gumi and all related works.

Warnings: this is a chapter in which there is significant AU-time-manipulation for fic-purposes and denial of all future/past/wait-is-this-possible contradictions, also a sneaky-Megumi and a drugged-up Kenshin ~Just roll with it!

Chapter Six: A bitter pill

* * *

__Last time with the Kenshin-gumi:__

__"Sir Ken," a calculating, piercing gaze, "tell me about your wife."__

"Wife?!" Sano squawks in surprise, "when did you get hitched?"

"Tomoe Yukishiro," the rurouni nods toward their unconventional guest, "it was during this one's fifteenth summer."

"Geez, how old are you **_now_**?" The brawler glares, muttering, "freaking fountain of youth sword style."

"Where's Kaoru?" Megumi asks with dignified worry.

"Tomoe-sama's trail started at the bridge," Kenshin frowns, "but that's also where Kaoru-dono's tracks… stopped."

"Are people switching bodies?!" Yahiko freaks out.

Kenshin flinces, "No, but Tomoe-sama should not be here."

"What do you mean?" Megumi insisted.

"She's dead…" a guilty, painful, faltering confession, "…she died… this one killed her..."

Stunned expressions greeted this alarming statement.

The tale was a tentative, halting recollection, "there was a letter…a challenge, a threat… they had her in the Binding forest. Every fight was a trap, an elaborate ambush set up by the Yaminobu. Each member becoming a 'barrier,' aiming to weaken me."

His friends are staring, incredulity warring with curiosity.

"I'm blind, my hearing is damaged, perception hopelessly skewed. I don't care. More than anything, I need to save her. The last 'barrier' was the leader…" Kenshin pauses, voice wavering.

"Drink this," a cup of tea is pressed into calloused palms.

Grateful, Kenshin sips at the comforting warmth, contemplating memories tinged with deep sorrow and heartbroken misery, "I knew I couldn't win…but I was willing to die to take the enemy down…I swung my blade... I killed her instead."

"But Tomoe-san is here," the doctor offers gently, "she's alive."

"Yes... Tomoe-sama is here," hands tremble, shaking traitorously, "which means Kaoru-dono…" overwhelming despair, dismay and dread, "…is in the past…" Kenshin swayed as the ground wobbled unexpectedly… a flurry of motion, someone is holding him upright, rapid-fire orders and furious whispers as he is guided to a nearby room, a boneless heap placed with care, "Sir Ken," blankets drape over him, the scent of jasmine, "I hope this can ease your heart," with a sigh he sinks into the darkness.

* * *

"The past?" Yahiko ponders, "as in history?"

"That's the usual way of things," Megumi contemplates the complexities of the situation.

The boy began to pace anxiously, "will she be in trouble?"

"Well to be fair, this is Jou-chan we're talking about," Sano considers a moment, "I think the usual amount of trouble is to be expected," a knowing smirk, "but Missy is a lot tougher than most and plenty smart too."

Yahiko snorts, "you're right, Busu will pummel first and ask questions later."

Sano laughs, "battle of the century: Battosai versus Tanuki-girl!"

The younger boy chuckles mercilessly, "no contest, Kenshin's a big softie."

Megumi interrupts with her take on the matter, "I wonder if Sir Ken really killed Tomoe back then?"

"What do you mean?" Yahiko asks.

"From what he said, he couldn't see anything, couldn't really hear either," the doctor explains her logic, "perhaps it wasn't his blade that cut her down."

"I get what you're saying," Sanosuke shrugs, "but whether he did or he didn't, he'll blame himself either way."

The Kenshin-gumi heaved a simultaneous sigh.

After a moment, Megumi shooed the others toward bed, "I'll stay with our guest. Go get some sleep or I'll dose you too."

The threat of medicine sent the two scuttling off to their rooms.

* * *

Chapters/scenes referenced: 175, 176, 177, 178, and 85. As a doctor, Megumi would totally dose Kenshin. She knows he'd run himself ragged worrying about Tomoe and Kaoru and endless possibilities and impossible scenarios. Thus she surmises that the rurouni needs a clear head and plenty of sleep to deal with the craziness that's bound to happen.

A question came up on the timeline. This fic is set after Shishio has been defeated, Kyoto is safe, the Kenshin-gumi have returned to Tokyo but before Enishi stops in for a visit. I would say manga-wise it is set around chapters 151-154, though I would consider it falling under the Kyoto Arc since Jinchu hasn't happened yet. Hope that helps!


End file.
